Tales of the Pyro
by Houndnwolf
Summary: The many days the Pyro goes through, different places he goes, and even the way he see the world. Do you know what I have to say? No, you don't. You just think I want you to burn. Remeber, Pyroland can't hide you.


Tales of the Pyro

Friendlyfire

I brought my axe down on the RED Medic's head, ignoring his dying screams as I moved on to the RED soldier. They were all clustered together, as if they were AfRaId Or SoMeThInG…I swung and I swung and down went the REDs. I felt nothing as my axe penetrated skulls and chest; nothing as they died before me in so much agony; nothing as I chopped the team to pieces.

I just kept swinging.

It is almost sad to see how quickly the Scout and the Spy went down. They knew what was coming but they were brought down with one swing. Then again, all the REDs were so shocked they couldn't retaliate. No….they had plenty of time to retaliate…they are just cOwArDs….

And I continued to swing my axe.

I swung as hard as I could at these worthless beings. _They had no reason to live, I'm am doing them a favor. They could easily be disposed of by a BLU Heavy or even a BLU Demoman. But I am saving them from a death at the heands of BLU. But they don't deserve it._ They don't deserve to be saved…Let the Pyro kill them, there is really no difference.

_This stupid scout, never knows when to shut his mouth. He can't waste breath if he doesn't have any, right? Just like this Demo, the useless drunk. He has killed hmslef more times with his own bombs then I have. He can't blow himself up now; he's already in pieces. Useless, bloody pieces. And that snake of a spy. Any pyro can kill him; He should be glad this pyro is the one taking his life and not just and average BLU one. And that no good sniper, always standing still. He really should learn to move faster but that would ruin his aim. I never miss either you Australian jerk. And poor Engineer; spy can't sap your stuff if you have no stuff to sap. I am helping you, you hardhated fool. Why do you scream so much? I am helping you all. It is a worthless struggle created by the puppetmasters. I am helping you all; Right, Soldier? Pain is fear leaving the body, right, you loudmouth veteran wannabe? You'll be fearless when I finish with you. And finally Heavy…you just don't deserve to be here. I will help you leave. I am helping all of you. So please…stop screaming so much._

I felt someone grab my leg and it was a second Medic I hadn't noticed before. Medics…. YOU ARE THE WORST OF ALL THESE WORTHLESS WAR-CRAZED IDIOTS! I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him through the opened the doors of RED spawn and tossed him to the ground, one foot down to hold his head still. He was screaming as well. They all screamed…but the axe still comes down. Then I was alone; the walls of RED spawn bloody and body-ridden. I really have made a mess. Respawn will take care of it though…

Then I see a lone BLU Scout staring at the scene. His mouth was open but for once it wasn't spewing nonsense. I tilled my head to the Scout, daring him the say something about my actions. He never got scared of me but now all a sudden, he looks at me like I'm a…mOnStEr.

Unbelievable. Our entire purpose is for RED to kil BLU and vice versa. I guess I did break some rules but that doesn't mean everyone else should stop doing their jobs. I brought my axe out of the RED Medic's skull and walked towards him_. Maybe I can get that stupid look of your face_. I took a swing at him but as always, the Scout is faster than the Pyro.

"THE FREAKIN' PYRO'S GONE CRAZY!" He yelled as he did the thing he was best at: running away.

I don't know why but I found that funny. He has no problem killing my team and our teams are pretty much identical but if I do his job for him, he runs away like he actually care wether I'm sane or not. I threw my head back and laughed. I haven't laughed in so long, it felt good. Well, maybe I can thank the Scout for giving me a good laugh. I'll thank him for being the waste of space he is. Maybe I can help the BLUs like I helped the REDs to repay this favor. I'm going to help them; I hope they don't scream too loud.

_**GO DARK PYRO! YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM MELEE PYRO! THE RAMPAGE HAS BEGUN! Kei-chan out~!**_


End file.
